Story of a girl
by katigirl97
Summary: Brook is always getting kicked out of her house and she is so depressed she can't smile, will a certian Curtis make her smile again with a bet between the two when she gets thrown out again? find out! Sodapop/oc I don't own anything


__

**no I do not own this song or any of the characters except for Brook.**

**Brook: 16, sad, funny, kind, lovable, loving, forgiving, scared, long red hair, hazel green eyes, greaser.**

I walk down the street having no where to live once again, I head towards the house I've heard lets anyone crash at, the Curtis's.

I walk up to the door and knock, I've heard you don't have to knock but I don't nkow them very well.

Soda answered the door.

"Hey Sodapop, I need somewhere to crash, can I stay here, the 'rents kicked me out once again." I said he nodded.

It was kinda late, around 10:30 and it was dark out.

I walk in and wave at Darry.

"Howdy Brook." he said.

"Hi Darry" I said.

He got up and walked to the closet.

He got a blanket and some pillow.

"Here ya go." He said handing them to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He aid and walked off into his room.

"So how have you been Brook? I see you all the time, but we never talk." Soda said.

"Eh so and so every day get wroe though, I just can't wait till I leave." I said he nodded.

"Yeah I hear ya." he said.

Soda is cute, movie-star handsome, no wonder so many girls like him, his hair was greased back, and his DX shirt was open showing his white undershirt.

I sat down on the couch and he sat next to me.

"I'm sorry about your parents, they were really nice people." I said.

"Yeah they were, I can't believe its been a year." He said I nodded.

"Well at least your parents cared about you 3." I said

"Your parents don't?" He asked

"Why do you think they kicked me out again?" I asked

"Well if they keep letting you back in then it must be because they care a little." Hey argued.

"No they only let me back in because they don't have anyone to beat to make then feel better." I said

"Oh...I'mn sorry." he said

"Yeah so am I." I said

"When was the last time you smiled?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't remember." I said.

"I remember in your school pictures you always looked so sad." He said I nodded

"I hate getting my picture taken, and smiling hurts when its forced." I said

"I bet I can make you smile." He said

"Bet you, you can't." I said

"OK what do ya wanna bet that before tomarrow morning I can make you smile?" He asked

"Hmm I don't know." I said.

"Ok ok I got it, if I can make you smile, then you have to tell Dallas Winston that you are inlove with him, fantasize about him and want to marry him." He said.

I smirked.

"And if I win you have to say the same thing to him." I said.

"Fine its a bet." He said sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"Its a bet." I said shaking his hand.

"Oh and grins, and smirks don't count." I said he nodded and we shook again.

An hour later...

I sighed at his failed atenp(for the hundreth time) to make me smile.

This time he dressed up as batman and he made a cape out of a towel.

"I'm dunanunanuna nunanuna BATMAN!" He sang I gave him a weird look.

"Your kidding right?" I asked he shook his head.

"I am gonna go save...TULSA!" He yelled.

"SODAPOP PATRICK CURTIS YOU BETTER KEEP IT DOWN PONYBOY IS TRYIN TO SLEEP!" Darry yelled.

I smiked.

"Nice job batman you just got in trouble." I said clapping.

He stuck his toungue out at me.

"Very mature." I said he rolled his eyes.

two hours later...

"Bright light city gonna set my soul  
Gonna set my soul on fire  
Got a whole lot of money thats ready to burn,  
So get those stakes up higher  
Theres a thousand pretty women waitin out there  
And theyre all livin devil may care  
And Im just the devil with love to spare  
Viva las vegas, viva las vegas" Soda sang badly trying to be Elvis.

He even had his hair greased up to make it look like him too and the tv remote as a microphone, plus he was up on the cofee table.

It took all I had to keep from laughing.

"Your very sad." I said.

He just smiled at me.

Oh I was so gonna win this bet.

He left to go get another costume...oh god...I quickly rolled over and pretended I was asleep.

"Brookyboo! I got somethin!" I heard him say.

I pretended to snore.

"Awww your asleep...stupid Brook." He said I rolled my eyes.

He brought the blanket up to my shoulder and kissed the top of my head.

"G'night angel." He said turning off the light, I smiled again.

I blushed and fell asleep.

Next morning...

I awoke and no one else was around, it was early but I could smell eggs and chocolate cake.

I sat up and smiled slightly remembering the night before and the bet.

I wondered into the kitchen and I saw Sodapop.

"Morning sunshine." I said teasing him about his hair.

He stuck is toungue out at me.

"Again very mature." I said and he rolled hi eyes again.

I heard the door open and slam shut.

"Yo anyone up?" I heard a certian hood yell out.

"In here Dally!" Soda yelled.

I smirked.

"Hey remember the be t, you never successfully made me smile." I said he groaned.

"Remember to get down on one knee." I said as Dally, Two-bit, Steve, Darry and Pony entered the kitchen.

I smirked.

'Showtime' I thought to myself.

"Hey Dally, Soda has somehting he wants to tell ya, don't ya Sodapop." I said grinning.

He rolled his eyes.

"What do ya wanna tell me Soda?" He asked.

"Maybe its better in the living room, every has to see this." I said grinning.

He shrugged and everyone went into the living room, Soda glaring at me.

"OK now can you please tell me?" Dally asked fustrated.

"Um well.." Soda began.

"One knee!" I reminded him he turned and glared at me.

I smirked.

He turned back around.

"Anyways, ehem...Dallas Winston," he said getting down on one knee, "I love you more than anything in the world, I fantasize about you everysingle night, you are my...wet dream, and I really really really want to marry you someday because I love you so so much in fact I am inlove with you, so will you marry me?" Soda said turning beat red.

I almost started lauhging.

Dally gave him a weird look.

"What?" He said

"I love you" Soda said.

Dally punched him in the face and I couldn't controll my laughter anymore I burst out laughing.

"Your a fucking fag!" Dally yelled.

Two-bit was also laughing.

"Hey Soda?" I asked he turned and looked at me holding his nose. "Is this a good time to tell you that you did make me smile last night?" I asked he turned even more red.

"I hate you!" he said and I kept laughing.

"Will someone please tell me whats going on?" Darry yelled.

"Well Brook never smiles so I made a bet with her that I could make her smile and if I did she would have to say that she was inlove with Dally and that she fantasized about him and wanted to marry him and if she won I would have to do the same thing, but shes a meenie head and smiled when..." he trailed off.

"When you kissed the top of my "Stupid Brook" head and called me angel." I said smirking, he blushed which made me smile.

He stood up grinning.

"I finally made you smile." he said.

I was sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Yeah I guess you did." I said grinning.

He got closer to me.

"Your smile is beautiful, you definatly need to smile more." he said

I blushed and looked down.

He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up and rested his forehead on mine.

"Your beautiful." he said and then his lips crash onto mine.

Kissing Soda was...perfect! Is perfect! Plus hes a really good kisser.

He pulled away and I smiled.

"Wait so Soda isn't inlove with Dally?" Steve asked.

Everyone looked at him and Dally hit Steve in the back of the head.

"Moron." He muttered. I grinned.

Soda put his arm around me when I stood up.

"Is he like Bi then?" Steve asked

I rolled my eyes.

"No Steve I like girls and one girl inparticular." he said looking at me.

I blushed.

"Who?" Steve asked.

I looked at Steve.

"Really Steve? Really?" I asked gesturing between me and Soda.

"I don't get it what does this mean?" he asked doing the same thing I was doing.

I looked up at Soda then back at Steve.

"Your joking right?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nope so Soda whose the lucky broad?" he asked.

"Dally I think you messed up his brain waves when you hit him." I said everyone else just nodded.

"I'm being serious!" Steve said I rolled my eyes.

"Hey lets all go to the Dingo to eat breakfeast, Soda burned everything." Two-bit said everyone agreed and we left the house and a very confused Steve.

Well I gues this was a story of a girl who looks so sad in photographs but he absolutly loves her when she smiles.


End file.
